19 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Sindbad - Przygoda z Garbatym Duchem, odc. 4 (Abenteuer mit dem Buckelgeist); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Miki i zaczarowane jajko, odc. 46 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 7 Jaki masz samochód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 40 (14 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym Wiadomości: 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Disney! Cudowny świat - Bernard i Bianka (Rescuers) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Wypasiona zima; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Polski K 95 - Szczyrk - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Polski K 95 - Szczyrk - konkurs indywidualny ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 1, Życie w zagrożeniu (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008); reż.:Hajo Giles; wyk.:Kaspar Capparoni, Elke Winkens; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Soraya - część 2 (Soraya) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2006); reż.:Lodovico Gasparini; wyk.:Anna Valle, Erol Sander, Mathilda May, MIchele Placido; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Puchacz. Tajemniczy łowca w mroku cz. 1 (The Secret Rider in the Dark, Eagle owl) - txt str.777 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2008); reż.:Shin Dongman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Wypasiona zima; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jak oni mieszkają - MTV Cribs (Natalia Kukulska / siostry Radwańskie); cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 124; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nie rób drugiemu co tobie niemiłe, odc. 116 (Smurfs A Mile In My Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Platinum Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Baltic Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Next (Next) - txt str.777 91'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Julianne Moore, Jessica Biel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Czarna Dalia (Black Dahlia) 115'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Scarlett Johansson, Aaron Eckhart, Hilary Swank, Mia Kirshner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dead Fish (Dead Fish) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Charley Stadler; wyk.:Gary Oldman, Robert Carlyle, Elena Anaya, Billy Zane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Klimt (Klimt) 93'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Raoul Ruiz; wyk.:John Malkovich, Laetitia Casta, Elisabeth Orth, Nikolai Kinski, Veronica Ferres; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Kino nocnych marków - Dopaść Eddiego (Eddie Macon's Run) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Jeff Kanew; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, John Schneider, Lee Purcell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 12 Fred zmienia pracę (The Flintstones ep. Fred's New Job); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Czarna Strzała - odc 11/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 809; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 540 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Licencja na wychowanie odc.59 - Obrońcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Licencja na wychowanie odc.60 - W sennym płaczu rynien odchodzę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Drammen (10 km kobiet); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1820; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 U fryzjera odc.8 - Maskotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (45); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Sekrety biologicznego zegara (Secret Life of Body Clock) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Alicky Sussman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Barwy życia - odc. 5 "Zdrada"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Hit Dekady - lata współczesne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Modliszka (Irresistible) 98'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); reż.:Ann Turner; wyk.:Susan Sarandon, Sam Neill, Emily Blunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Siostra Betty (Nurse Betty) 105'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Neil LaBute; wyk.:Morgan Freeman, Renee Zellweger, Chris Rock, Greg Kinnear, Aaron Eckhart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Przystań 77'; film TVP; reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Mój pierwszy raz - (42); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 TELEZAKUPY 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Pogoda na narty 07:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:00 Wieści z pod łysicy 08:20 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Karnet 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Msza św. pogrzebowa Księdza Arcybiskupa Józefa Życińskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Prosto z lasu 17:15 Kwadrans studencki 17:30 Muzyczny region 18:00 Żyjmy zdrowo 18:15 Karnet 18:25 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Pogoda na narty 18:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 19:25 CK w koronie - historia Kielc 19:40 Łączy nas Polska 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 27 - Animatorka kultury; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Zaginiony świat komunizmu, odc. 3 - Socjalizm rodzinny (Lost World Communis, ep. 3 - Socjalism in One Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Bezpieka - pretorianie komunizmu cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:29 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Newsroom - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:17 Newsroom - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:29 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9 06:17 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9 06:41 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 06:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Scooby Doo - odc. 1, serial animowany 7:45 Kacper i Wendy - film przygodowy, USA 1998 9:45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 101, Polska 2010 10:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie - odc. 12, Polska 2010 11:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie - odc. 13, Polska 2010 12:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta - odc. 10, USA 2009 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 202, USA 2009-2010 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:45 I kto to mówi 3 - komedia, USA 1993 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Sandały Ojca Gaudentego - odc. 241, Polska 2006 20:00 Ludzie Chudego - odc. 7, Polska 2010 21:00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984 23:15 Ojciec chrzestny 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 3:00 Program interaktywny - inny 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - Wiedeń 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1395, Polska 2011 11:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1396, Polska 2011 11:55 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1397, Polska 2011 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1398, Polska 2011 12:40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 13:40 Przepis na kataklizm - komedia, USA 2003 15:40 Prosto w serce - odc. 31, Polska 2010-2011 16:05 Prosto w serce - odc. 32, Polska 2010-2011 16:30 Prosto w serce - odc. 33, Polska 2010-2011 17:05 Prosto w serce - odc. 34, Polska 2010-2011 17:30 Prosto w serce - odc. 35, Polska 2010-2011 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show, Polska 2011 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Hela w opałach 4 - Nie ma jak sąsiadka - odc. 53, Polska 2009 20:30 Hela w opałach 4 - Mała dorosła - odc. 54, Polska 2009 21:05 Dom nad jeziorem - melodramat, USA 2006 23:05 Zejście - horror, Wielka Brytania 2005 1:10 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2008 3:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 4:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 106* Koncesja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 107* Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 108* Rozwody; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 109* Siostry Białej Miłości; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 110* Narzeczona; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 36/42 - O tym jak leczyliśmy się z uzależnień (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme lecili ze zavislosti); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Odkrywanie niedźwiedzia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 3/7* - W siedzibie upiora; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz... Czesław Niemen 16.02.1939 - 17.01.2004; program montażowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Info jazda - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 798; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 319; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 320; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 12* - Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Golec uOrkiestra 4 - Już nie zgaśnie ogień w nas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Wolne Miasto 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Włodzisław Ziembiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Jerzy Śliwa, Bronisław Dardziński, Piotr Fronczewski, Hanna Zembrzuska, Jan Machulski, Irena Netto, Danuta Królska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Piosenki Włodzimierza Wysockiego; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 798; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (106); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1116* - Mężatki też podróżują; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - List do Ameryki (Pismo do Amerika) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry, Bułgaria, Holandia (2001); reż.:Iglika Triffonova; wyk.:Phillip Avramov, Ana Papadopulu, Peter Antonov, Andy Barret; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia